


Karkat The Metaphorical Dragon; Dave The Literal Toothpick

by MyApogee



Series: A Place Where I Fit [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Dave Strider, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyApogee/pseuds/MyApogee
Summary: Karkat is really big and Dave is very small. Post game, they are on a beach and indulge in some soft vore.





	1. Big Mouth Bass

    It’s really quiet. You can faintly hear the wind and it makes you think of John. Haven’t seen that guy in a long time. But you’re not here to think about John (sorry, Johnny boy-o). You turn your head and look at the troll next to you. That’s who you want to think about. Karkat. He’s super at peace right now, lying on the sand all still like a beached whale. But at peace, not dead, god no. You can see the rise and fall of his chest, practically feel it, and you can hear him breathing through that beautiful big old nose of his. Fuck dude that wasn’t even the wind, that was his fucking breathing. Now when you do hear the wind for real you’ll probably just think of this moment (sorry, Johnny boy-o).

    Seeing Karkat like this is kind of surreal. It makes you think back to when you first saw him in person. It’s super weird thinking he used to be shorter than you? Not by a lot, but, enough. Not anymore. Now it’s like the fucking “how many jupiters can you fit into the sun” sorta deal with this guy. You knew trolls got bigger cause the Condense could just fucking step on people like nobody’s business. But it’s still incredible. Kanaya’s not as tall as Karkat yet. You wonder if it’s a blood thing or rando genetics or what. But Karkat’s bigness isn't hitting you over the head or anything, you’ve been with him each day so it’s just been a gradual thing. You think he’s kinda done for now, like he has reached peak Karkat. You’ve thought that before though so who knows. Maybe one day he will just be a literal dragon. Okay he kind of already is. Like no wings and shit, almost definitely no fire breath, but he could probably gobble you whole so there’s that. Nah, no he couldn’t. Could he? You don’t want to find out. Do you?

    “You’ve been staring at me like grass is growing all over my face and you are trying to figure out the fucking growth rate,” Karkat mumbles, turning ever so slightly to you. The sand is fucking disturbed by this tiniest hint of a movement, the entire beach fucking quaking before your mighty boyfriend. “What’s eating you, Dave?”

    “Dragon,” you say. A dragon is eating you. Not literally. Not yet? Oh God. Don’t say any of this out loud don’t say any of this out loud don’t say-

    “I’m not roleplaying that shit with you again,” Karkat grumbles, turning back to face the sky again. “That knight and dragon hornbeast-crap was a fucking pain and it was as far from sexy as fucking possible. Unless you need it for some kind of therapy to deal with your age old hero complex, count me the fuck out.”

    “What the _fuck_ that was super sexy,” you say, sitting up, pretending to look offended. “Our medieval roleplaying was the pinnacle of intimacy and neither of us ever have or ever will achieve orgasm as quickly, powerfully, or sustain it for nearly as long.”

    “You made jousting jokes the entire time and even I know you don’t fucking joust with a dragon. I get that we are both knights but if you can’t even keep continuity what’s the fucking point? Dragon or knight, stick with the story, Dave.”

    “I took everything about that scenario very seriously,” you reply, “I told you before, you had a spell cast on you that made you shift from dragon to knight and back again at random. You just didn’t try very hard to keep up with the changes, you wouldn't stay in character, Karkat. You had to feel the dragon within. But also the knight. And feel them battle for control helplessly since they had no actual control and it was all the witch’s dirty doing.”

    “Yes, definitely, the fault was certainly mine even though you didn’t mention any fucking magicks until AFTER we were done,” he says. “Clearly that wasn’t a poor attempt at a cover-up for your own faults, you are 100% correct, I am entirely to blame.”

    Deciding that sitting up is too much effort, you collapse onto Karkat’s chest and lay across him. He barely even flinches but can you fucking blame him? The monolith of a man that he is.

    “Davicus the knight was not aware of the witch’s spell,” you say. “He had no fucking clue what was going on, so it was up to Dave, me, to tell you after. It would have totally ruined the narrative if I had stepped out of character just to set up some fucking exposition.”

    “Continue telling yourself whatever makes you happy,” Karkat says. “Also, Davicus is the wrong knight. That was the therapy one. The smutty one is Sir Dongsalot.”

    “Shit I can’t believe I mixed them up. Now look who’s keeping up with continuity? Not me, that’s for sure. God. Can you imagine Sir Dongsalot going in for therapy? Freud would have a whole fucking field day. Man, there’s a line doctors aren’t supposed to cross but Sir Dongsalot’s just begging for it, Freud. Take him twice a day and then call him again in the fucking morning doc.”

    “If this is a thing you need to do I can attempt to be your human psychiatrist, but if it’s optional my finger is hovering over that ‘No’ button so fucking hard right now, ready to pound it. I’m gonna slam that fucker the moment I get clearance, Dave.”

    You hum excitedly at his wording, practically grinding against his arm without even meaning to. He obviously felt that, since he pulls his arm out from under you and rests it gently on your back. Despite how huge it is and how easily he could fucking crush you right now, it still is gentle as fuck. A couple fingers go gently down your spine, to the hem of your swim trunks and back up to your shoulderblades again and again and man he’s just so soft. You’re never not gonna love that about him.

    He’s looking you in the eyes and you’re looking back. You stopped wearing sunglasses around him a long time ago. To clarify: you did bring them with you today because you are on a beach and the sun is still a thing that exists but right now you don’t care about that and you can just… look at him. And you’re both thinking about it. Not the sunglasses. Sex, you are thinking about sex. But not in the way you used to either, this is sad thoughts about sex. You two still fucking do it and it can be pretty good but the size difference hasn’t been easy. Karkat just can’t top anymore. As much as you’d love to be able to stretch your asshole that wide, it is physically impossible. Every now and then you’ll take a little. His bulge is quite the slimy beast so lubrication’s not an issue. And you used to do it often enough that your behind can take quite the monster, you’re proud to admit. But he’s just so big now, at the widest point his dick is probably as thick as your waist. Maybe bigger? You’re not sure, you haven’t taken it pants shopping. Point is, the little bit that can slip inside feels great and you’re sure Karkat’s gotta enjoy the tightness too but he can’t pound you like he used to. You’ve been doing more of the topping recently but it’s… weird? It’s not really where you want to be and Karkat probably can’t even feel anything. The intimacy of being close is great and all and sure it’s pretty sweet rubbing up inside that massive rump but it just doesn’t have the same spark. So yeah you guys do stuff and toys have gotten involved sometimes but you’re looking for more. If your dick’s not doing the trick maybe you could just… ram your arm in there. Just fist Karkat, then he’d feel it. Oh man but if he tenses up would it, like, snap your wrist? He’d never do it on purpose, obviously, but that’s the inside of his rectum it’s not a body part you usually have to train. Maybe a foot. You bet you could comfortably put your entire leg up Karkat’s ass, maybe both legs if you’re agile enough. Nah, that’s dumb, one’s good. Is it? That probably wouldn’t feel great for you and heck would he even get a kick out of it? Okay, technically he would but that’s not what you meant. Oh shit wait if your wrist is in danger so is your ankle. You don’t want to imagine breaking your foot literally inside of Karkat’s ass but here you are.

    “You started cringing, what could you possibly be thinking about now?” Karkat asks.

    “Kicking your ass,” you say honestly.

    “Good luck,” he replies. “Better do it now while I’m laying down. When I stand up you won’t even be able to reach it.”

    “That’s okay I was thinking about punching it too.” You’re so good at this.

    “Don’t break your wrist.”

    “Why do you even ask me what I’m thinking if you’re just going to use your newly discovered telepathic powers against me?”

    “Gotta test them out, make sure they’re accurate.” His lips are perked up a bit and you can feel a low hum rumbling through his chest. That good ole Karkat purr. Ironically, you are the one who is still being pet like a fucking kitten. You even that out by petting him back, circling a hand on his chest, sailing along from your own chest and up to the base of his neck and round back again and again. The rhythm of his pulsing torso grows.

    “You probably shouldn’t get so relaxed immediately after I say I’m thinking about pulverizing you,” you warm him.

    “You’re a toothpick, heaven forbid I don’t run for the hills.”

    “Fuck you, I would be a terrible toothpick. Your teeth would have to be super far apart for that to work and then what would even be the point? Nothing’s gonna get lodged into a gap that size, nothing you’re trying to eat anyways.”

    “Fine, let me amend it,” Karkat says, not smiling a lot but you know he likes these rambles. No use denying it, he fucking loves them. “I could use your arm as a toothpick, but not your entire body. There, feel better?”

    “A giant weight has been lifted from my shoulders now that this grievance has been properly put to rest,” you say, rolling over (with some difficulty) so you are more completely laying on him rather than half him half beach, your head resting by his neck and your hand given room to draw bigger circles on his abdomen.

    “Good,” he says, simply, enjoying the new position.

    “But would it have killed you to say my finger instead of my arm?” you mumble under his ear. “Heck, maybe my hand?”

    “Just telling it like it is, Dave” softly escapes his lips.

    “We’ll fucking see about that.”

    You move before thinking about what you’re actually about to do, but that sounded like a challenge and you are motherfucking up for it. You climb your boyfriend and sit up on his collarbones, knees spread on either side of his head and feet digging into the sand. You put a hand to his lips and he’s startled as you push his mouth open. Wow, it has been awhile since you’ve really taken a look at his glorious chompers all up close and personal like this. You rest a hand on one of his front teeth. With the bottom of your palm nearly up against his gums, the tip of your middle finger almost just barely touches that pointy oh who are you kidding.

    “If you’re teeth were flatter my hand would definitely be bigger than ‘em,” you say out loud.

    “Good thing they’re not,” Karkat says. The movement in his jaw causes your hand to rock back and forth, jolting your arm and lightly vibrating your entire body. Meanwhile, having your entire hand in his mouth didn’t even make him slur his words. Fuck you, Karkat. Fuck you.

    “That doesn’t mean it fits between them,” you say. “Your teeth are super jam packed together, dumbass. Looks like you won’t be turning my arm into a toothpick any time soon.”

    “Maybe down there, sure, but don’t be so quick to belittle me,” he says and oh man why haven’t you moved your hand yet you are shaking like nobody’s business. “There’s a gap in my upper left that could probably fit your entire thigh.”

    “Yeah right, as if,” you say, looking for this supposed oh wait there it is that really wasn’t difficult to find at all. You move your hand over it like you’re trying to wave open a set of automatic doors and realize instantly it could literally fit your hand like a glove.

    “Two fingers, three tops,” you say, turning away from it with a huff. Before you can pull your hand out, Karkat’s fingers comes up to meet it. He has your arm in the palm of his hand like it’s nothing and you are always impressed with how gentle he is about it because that really has potential to hurt but wow this cradling is just oh nevermind fuck him fuck his entire body he’s slipped your wrist into the gap in his teeth and is moving it back and forth like there’s fucking tunafish everywhere that needs scraping.

    “Oh wow would you look at that,” he says triumphantly. The motherfucker. “I’m so glad I found an alternative to jamming actual tree branches into my mouth now that I know I can just use you.”

    “Fuck you,” you say. Yeah. That was clever. “That’s still just my wrist, Mr. Gap-The-Size-Of-My-Thigh.”

    “I’ll admit that the thigh bit was hyperbolic,” he says, and your arm is still between his teeth, “but if you’re so hellbent on shattering your own ego by proving it true, I won’t stop you.”

    “Oh it’s fucking on,” you say, yanking your arm out from his big, delicate paw. You move a little closer to his neck and hoist your right leg somewhat awkwardly over his mouth. You pat the sand off your heel first like a gentleman because you don’t need to get all that mess in his mouth and then you just… go for it. You lean back a bit so one arm can push on Karkat’s chest and make up balance-wise for shifting your leg. You prod your foot in, toes poking slowly at those chompers to find that gap. Your foot goes through it and the ball of your ankle follows. As your shin glides along the gum, you rest your heel on Karkat’s tongue to avoid the roof of his mouth and instantly wonder if this was actually a better choice? You must really be giving him a taste because this is new territory and the palm of your foot is loving it. His tongue is rough and bumpy and cool and wet and it’s like stepping on a giant Dr. Scholl’s gel insert. As you’re processing this you realize your calf has firmly lodged itself inside Karkat’s tooth gap.

    “Hah, take that!” You declare triumphantly. “Didn’t even make it to the knee. Where’s your leg god now, Karkat?”

    “I conthede defeat,” he says, and you take extra pleasure in your victory knowing you have finally messed up his ability to speak clearly. “Your arm ith a toothpick, your thighth are not.”

    “Damn right.” Content with a job well done, you tug your leg out of the. You tug. Your leg. You-

    “I’m stuck.”

    “You’re fucking kidding me.”

    “Yes because this is a hilarious situation and a very comfortable position and I want to sit here awkwardly all day long.”

    You push yourself up and try to get some leverage. Your hands are all over his face and teeth trying to get the right angle for this deft manuever. Your efforts are useless, being stuck is a thing that continues to just keep happening.

    “Help me out here, Karkat,” you finally say.

    “What do you want me to grab? Becauthe if I yank on you too hard I’ll break thomething and it’ll be one of your boneth not mine.”

    “Don’t yank me, just help loosen it,” you say. “Get some spit in there or something.”

    He shrugs in acceptance of the idea, which makes your whole body quake, and his mouth closes down. His lips encompass your leg and the one hand you didn’t pull out in time. You feel his wide tongue curve around your leg, taking it in like the delicious drumstick it is. His saliva sloshing around and practically bubbling against your skin. Him talking had done enough to tickle your hairs already but this… You only just now realize how fucking intimate this is. How the fuck did you miss that? You suddenly realize how close you were to sticking your thigh in there, how your groin would have had to press on his chin to get there, and exactly how much of your leg would have been making its way down his throat. The image combined with the feel of Karkat’s very real tongue in this moment make you wimper. The soft moan does not go unnoticed by Karkat who promptly ceases all mouth movement. As the blush hits your face and shortly after his as well, you can tell he’s reached the same conclusion as you. In the somewhat awkward moment of silence and stillness, you realize you’ve got a little wiggle room. Despite Karkat’s firmly sealed lips, you are able to pull your calf out of the gap. But you don’t pull it out of his actual mouth just yet. Instead, you let it rest on his tongue some more, cautiously wafting it back and forth. Getting a taste for the situation. Or giving one, you guess.

    There’s a moment’s hesitation before you see the look of ‘I guess we’re doing this’ flash on Karkat’s face. He returns to sweeping his tongue around your leg, slower now. He moves his lips like he’s blowing kisses up to you, and sucks you in ever so slightly. You follow the motion and allow your leg to slip further in. The area around your foot gets more confined, you are definitely down in throat territory, but Karkat doesn’t gag or flinch. As his lips wrap around your thigh it’s like he’s making out with your entire leg and holy shit is it tantilizing. You’re glad your shorts are just that, very short, but you wish you had taken them off before you were thigh deep in his mouth. It’s impossible to do that now without pulling out and you very much do not want to do that. Quite the opposite.

    You take your hand out, you have bigger plans and could use the support. You change your position again, this time to bring your left foot up to your boyfriend’s face. You use it to pat around his mouth, to massage his lips, until he grants you entrance. When his mouth opens you remember those sharp shredders of his and are amazed you’ve haven’t actually felt them. It wouldn’t kill you if he gnawed a little but… well you guess that’s a good thing because he’s probably not gonna be able to help it real soon. You pull your right leg up a bit and push your left down to rub both along that flat, wide tongue of his. You alternate sweeping them up and down its expanse. You drag yourself up to perch on his chin, which you aren’t quite small enough to do but thankfully he turns his head down a bit so you can rest half on his chin and half on his chest. Your knees brush against the roof of his mouth and those teeth poke up against your shorts. God you wish you had taken those things off when you had the chance. But you can work with this.

    Karkat has been lying on his back this entire time and you are about to take better advantage of that. Moving to a new position is a bit tricky now that you are almost half way submerged in Karkat’s maw but hey you manage. Curving your legs down to slide gently into his throat, you reposition yourself over him like you’re gonna do push-ups. Hands in the sand, chest and waist hovering over his face, and crotch just pressed to the front of his nose. You get as close to him as your upper arm strength will allow, wanting as much skin contact as you can get. Karkat seems to appreciate the view because he gulps. Pretty sure that was involuntary, but it pulls you down further into him. His nose tickles your belly button and your groin slips right unto his lips. You reposition your arms to keep steady. Then gently rock against him. You moan as your clothed dick rutts against his lip, down against his gums. Pulling back up to repeat the motion kinda forces your legs into those sharp teeth but that doesn’t fucking stop you. You continue this motion and take all of the fucking strength you have in order to lean on just one arm and let the other tangle up inside Karkat’s hair. He purrs in response and that just breaks you. That rhythmic pulse vibrates throughout your entire body and you lose it. Your moans are loader than ever, you can’t support yourself. You fall right down onto his big dumb beautiful face and plant your own squarely in the sand. You turn enough in time to not get a mouthful of beach but your cheek’s probably bruised but who cares. Helpless to support you now, your second hand also finds its way into Karkat’s locks. You massage that scalp thoroughly, trying to pull out every purr and murmur you can make him muster. And it fucking works. The two of you are on a fucking concert level volume here, a duet of moaning and humming and you hope even an ounce of the pleasure you’re feeling is getting through to Karkat, too.

    You happily push yourself down a bit further so he can eat your entire ass. You almost want to say that out loud but don’t want to ruin the moment. And boy are you glad you didn’t because he rewards you with something you’ve been dying for. With a deft tongue movement and a soft swallow, Karkat pulls your shorts down to your knees. Your knees, which are prodding into his throat as your hips are taken in and your belly button disappears into the chasm that is Karkat. Those teeth are really gonna mark up your abs but you make it clear to Karkat, very vocally and very loudly, that you do not care about that right now, you fucking welcome it. He has leaned his head back considerably by now, letting you lay against him and the beach in an almost straight line. Your dick, your pubes, they are all pressed gloriously against the roof of Karkat’s mouth as his tongue laps at your behind. You are so tight against him and it feels so good as the purrs continue to vibrate around you. He swallows again and you're brought further into his maw. Your nipples rest on his lips for only a moment before a second gulp drags you even more. You are up to your pits in Karkat right now and if you stuck your arms straight out you could slip in, never to return. But this is more than enough for you. You let your arms stay at your side, let them reach all the way around Karkat’s head and get lost in his hair. They are essentially tying a knot to keep you anchored here and you’re pretty sure Karkat gets the hint. You’re close enough that you can see his eyes once more. Or you could if you had the strength to keep yours open. But you very much do not. Not while Karkat’s razor teeth are clawing your nips like that. Not while his tongue is against your entire back like a fucking twin-sized mattress, and reaching up to dance along the scruff of your neck. Not while your stomach is rocking against the roof of his mouth, teetering over his throat. Not while your crotch is… oh god. You thought it felt tight in here before but you are down there now you, you are in his throat and you are being swallowed. Every gulp, every purr, every swirl of spit hits you twice as hard as before. Your waist is so constricted, your dick pressed so hard against his insides. You can’t move your legs at all and you don’t want to as long as Karkat keeps moaning into you. It’s so good… but you can almost feel yourself slipping away… in more ways than one.

    “Karkat…” you manage to murmur through the moans. “I’m gonna fucking… pass out…”

    This merely earns you a hum of approval which is almost amazing enough to push you over that edge and have you black out right then and there.

    “I… I don’t want to…” you gasp out. “To go out… in you… like this… Please… pull me… ou…”

    You are barely holding on as you feel Karkat’s fingers tuck into your armpits. Being tugged out feels just as amazing as sliding in did and you want to describe it but it is too fucking late because you have definitely blacked the fuck out. You are glad, at least, before everything fades away, that you are not going to disappear into his stomach.

  


    “What happened?”

    “You passed out.”

    “No, I know that. But I am wearing a towel and nothing else.”

    “You were fucking disgusting when I pulled you out so I washed you off in the ocean. You’re welcome.”

    You glare at Karkat. There are no shades on your face to protect him from this glare.

    “Where. Are. My. _Shorts?”_

    “... They fell off.”

_“Where?”_

    “...Inside.”

    “You fucking. Ate. My shorts.”

    “Well I ate all of you, so yeah I did.”

    “I came back out. _My shorts did not.”_

    “... They will eventually.”

    He’s turned bright red by now and he fucking deserves it because your glare has not fucking softened a single bit. Not a smidge.

    “... If they mean so much just go back in and get them,” he dares to say. “Clearly you fit.”

    You want to argue that you could potentially die doing that. You already know he’ll say ‘you’re godtier and that if diving in to get your shorts is somehow a just or heroic death then what a way to go, right?’ and as great a debate as that would be you can’t fucking argue it right now. Because he just lifted a major weight off your shoulders. For real.

    “So… does that mean you did like it?” You ask. “It wasn’t just me?”

    He licks his lips with just a hint of a grin, like it was just a tiny pixel, and you like to think he got that smirk from hanging around you.

    “You’ll have plenty of time for 20 questions later,” he says. “Right now you should probably get a move on before they get too far. Here, I grabbed these just in case.”

    He holds out a pair of goggles and you fucking smack him.


	2. Going Back For the Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave plunges back into the abyss, only you are the abyss, Karkat. You are the abyss.

    Is this… good for him? Like fucking shit it’s amazing for you, it’s the most fucking intimate interaction the two of you have shared in literal months and you love this taste and this feeling and fucking seeing him this close this way, it’s just unparalleled. But putting something in your mouth versus being the actual thing being put into someone’s mouth… those are two incredibly different experiences. He’s making good sounds though, and you’re pretty sure those are genuine cause they’re a lot like the ones you’re making. Well, the ones you would be making if your mouth wasn’t full.

    And then the sounds turn into, “Karkat… I’m gonna fucking pass out...” 

    That’s good right? Like, passing out from ecstasy? That sounds like a thing that is probably good.

    “I… I don’t want to…” Dave gasps. “To go out… in you… like this… Please… pull me… ou…”

    Oh… Oh no it probably wasn’t a good thing. Shit duh of course not. You lift your boyfriend out of your mouth as carefully as you can. It’s really awkward while lying down, so you sit up and do it better. Dave feels really really limp and unresponsive. You say his name a couple times, pat his cheek to try to stir him, but nothing. He’s definitely breathing, you make sure of that. How could he even fucking die from that? His head was up so it’s not like he’d suffocate. And you were nearly unhinging your jaw to keep your teeth as far away from him as possible. There are definite scratches but nothing is openly bleeding. So blood loss is not an issue here, definitely not. Maybe… maybe he has a collapsed lung or something? That could happen. Your mouth might be a tighter space than you thought. It’s so fucking obvious now, Dave is still an entire human being they are not meant to fit inside a mouth, you almost certainly crushed something. You take him over to the water really slowly, trying to move him as little as possible, and rinse him off and check for bruises. Any sign of damage really. What were you thinking? This was a terrible idea. Being eaten alive? That must be terrifying. And your teeth definitely hurt him, there is no arguing about that. He held his fucking hand up to one and couldn’t even measure up! What a fucking mistake this was. He better be fucking okay. He better be.

    You were okay. Up until you realized how fucked up this was and started worrying. But before then you were better than ok. You finally ascended to fucking god tier that’s how better than ok you were. Dave was clingy and close, all over you and inside of you, hands all over you and your face and your hair and god his chest looming over your eyes like that was so fucking sexy. He was putting on an amazing show for you and doing so much work while you did nothing but lie there. And holy fuck the taste. You have tasted yourself when licking a wound or that sorta shit and frankly you are disgusting. Oh, you want a meal of one Karkat Vantas? I’m sorry we’re fresh out but we do have super thick clumps of old sandpaper that taste mildly better if you prefer. But Dave. You don’t know if it’s a human thing or a Dave thing but he is delicious. His skin is super smooth and juicy with tiny tickly hairs oh god it was like sucking on a fresh peach. And he filled you up so good, you can only imagine how divine it’d feel to have him go down even more. But that. That’s not going to happen. This was a bad idea and only a one time thing you are sure and you are going to have to be ok with that and move on.

    Dave still hasn’t woken up. Not even dipping him in the water had done anything? You’re really fucking concerned by now, as if you weren’t already. You’ve had him just naked in your lap for who knows how long. You should at least get a towe-

    Naked? Wait a minute. He wasn’t naked before. He was definitely wearing shorts, right? Did they fall off in the water? No, you were washing him off and all that and you know there weren’t shorts on then. He hasn’t been wearing them since- … Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit you are fucking kidding no way. You can’t feel them but you know where they are. You’ve fucking swallowed them and you can’t fucking believe it.

    You carry Dave over to the towels and snorkel things he had brought and wrap him up as comfy as you can. He’s gonna be pissed. He went through a harrowing ordeal that made him black the fuck out and what does he get for it? One fewer pair of swim trunks that’s what. You’re gonna have to do something really special to make it up for him when he wakes up. Thinking of that sorta thing is not exactly your strong point but fuck you’re gonna try and oh shit he’s waking up oh thank your dearly departed lusus he’s awake and-

    “What happened?” he asks.

    Does he really not remember? Is he blocking it out because it was that bad? Or does he mean just recently or…

    “You passed out.” you say. Uselessly. You’re kind of a wreck right now and feeling a lot of different things so-

    “No, I know that. But I am wearing a towel and nothing else.”

    Okay so he noticed the shorts. First thing, of course. But he still hasn’t said a thing about, you know, being eaten alive. Is he hurt, was it terrible? There are more pressing matters why does he have to prioritize this way?? You are getting angry just because the communication is not ideal right now. And you’re not exactly helping as the next words to come out your mouth are, “You were fucking disgusting when I pulled you out so I washed you off in the ocean. You’re welcome.” Great job Karkat, this is exactly how you show you care.

    And he lets you know that by shooting you a seething glare. You are in so much fucking trouble right now.

    “Where. Are. My. Shorts?” Each word is like being stabbed by a broken sword.

    “... They fell off.” At this point you still don’t even know if he remembers what actually happened. You are desperate to know exactly what his last memory is.

    “Where?”

    “...Inside.” 

    “You fucking. Ate. My shorts.” Okay so he does remember at least a little. Right? That’d be a weird thing to say if he didn’t. But just in case…

    “Well I ate all of you, so yeah I did.” You can feel yourself blushing like crazy while saying that. You are finally steering the conversation in the direction you direly need it to go in and man is it embarrassing. 

    “I came back out. My shorts did not.” You’re a little stunned. The way he says this. That anger you felt a moment ago isn’t there anymore. He says this so casually, so calmly, which is pretty common for Dave. But there’s something else. A hint of fondness for the memory? You really hope you aren’t just projecting here, you really want him to not hate you for this.

    “... They will eventually.” That was dumb. That was a dumb thing to say but you are hooked on this idea that hopefully things are ok between you two. You can come up with something better. He’s been asking all the questions but you need to know how he is. You can’t tell if he has like internal injuries, you need to fucking ask-

    And he’s smiling. He’s on the brink of fucking laughing at your stupid quip. He’s furrowing his brow as if he’s still glaring at you and you bet he’s really trying to right now but he fucking can’t. A+ poker face, Dave. A+

    “... If they mean so much just go back in and get them,” you say. You really hope you are reading the mood right. You really hope it’s an okay joke to make. You want this to be fun. Even if it never happens again, you don’t want it to stain your relationship or be something you both regret.  “Clearly you fit,” you add.

    And he’s not smiling anymore. You crossed a fucking line, Karkat. You fucked up you fucke-

    “So… does that mean you did like it?” he asks. “It wasn’t just me?”

    You know how you said you ascended to god tier earlier? Wrong, that couldn’t have happened because it’s happening right now in this fucking moment. Dave liked it. The teeth, the passing out, the cramped space, despite it all he actually _did_ like it? And not only that, he thought _you_ didn’t? You were both in the exact same fucking boat thinking the other person was getting nothing from this and you can’t believe it. You want to cry and you want to laugh and you want to groan from how much unnecessary grieiving you were doing and those are probably combining into a stupid look on your face you should just say something. You see the goggles you happened to pick up when you grabbed the towel, and your mouth and body start giving into the excitement of realizing Dave liked this thing before your brain can stop you and

    “You’ll have plenty of time for 20 questions later,” you say. “Right now you should probably get a move on before they get too far. Here, I grabbed these just in case.” You hand him the fucking goggles and he instantly laughs and smacks them out of your hand. He looks you in the eye and just keeps laughing, and his giddiness is contagious. You’re laughing too and at first you don’t know why. But you do know. Both of you were so worried the other was fucking miserable. Being proven wrong, and not only that but that everyone involved was actually super into it? Fucking blissful. And you want him to know that, because you haven’t been communicating very clearly and that is never a good idea.

    “Hey, Dave,” you begin, when the laughter subsides. “That was amazing. But are you okay? Are you hurt at all?”

    “Oh what dude no I’m good,” he says with a little disbelief and a bit of red coming to his cheeks. “I uh… I’m actually considering taking you up on that offer.”

    “Wha- really?”

    “Yeah, man. Unless it hurt you? Were you choking or something?”

    “No, I was fine. More than fine,” you are quick to reassure him. “I was more worried about you. Like, getting crushed or bitten.”

    “To be honest I was a little let down with the biting…” he says. “There definitely should have been more of that going on.”

    “Wait, more what?” You feel like you lost something there.

    “More biting dude,” he explains. “Obviously don’t fucking gnaw my leg off but put those teeth to work, man.”

    You start laughing again. Sometimes, Dave can just be incredible. Okay. A lot of the time. You open your eyes and he’s wearing the goggles. He is also way closer to you. You were just sitting side by side in the sand, but now he’s standing right in front of you. At full height, he’s just barely taller than you are sitting. If you weren’t slouched forward, you two might even be at eye level. You look down a bit and see the towel’s gone. And fuck Dave is beautiful. That’s something you could stand to be reminded of more often.

    “You just woke up a couple minutes ago,” you say hesitantly. “Are you sure about this?”

    “I’m fucking ready, but only if you are, bro. Head first this time so I can see them shorts.”

    “... What if you pass out again?”

    He barely gives this a second thought before he says. “Tickle me every now and then. If I don’t squirm, pull me out. Deal?”

    “Okay, but what if you’re awake and want to come out?” you push.

    “Then I’ll fucking punch you in the gut, dude,” he says with a smile. “Or kick a tooth or something. Whatever I do, it’ll be fucking noticeable. Like if I move a little and you’re thinking ‘I wonder if that means he wants out’ then it absolutely is not and you better leave that Strider pie in the oven.”

    You have about a dozen other what ifs you want to go over as he’s getting closer, but the moment you blink his lips press a kiss to your closed eye.

    “Trust me,” he says quietly, moving his mouth down to plant a kiss on the bridge of your nose. “I know I’m safe with you. We barely said shit earlier but that turned out pretty fucking good, right?”

    You nod silently, just barely so you don’t bump him in the jaw. His hands ruffle through your hair again, swaying your head to and fro. His lips drop down to your upper lip, kissing and kissing, down to your lower lip. You put one hand on his back and softly brush along his spine. His hands cup your cheeks and he brings his head back just enough to look you in the eyes.

    “May I?” he asks.

    “Fuck yes,” you say. He smiles and you open your mouth just a crack. He puts his hands inside, beckoning your tongue out like a snake charmer. His palms dance around the sides. They carry the salt of his skin, the warmth of the sun, the crackle of the sand. You feel it all run along your tongue and you open wider. He ducks his head inside and runs his own tongue along yours. His is so small but it pushes confidently between your bumps and grooves. From time to time, he’ll move back to the tip, kiss it and suck it, making out with just your tongue. His hair tickles the roof of your mouth. You hear a voice in your head say “up” and it takes you a moment before you realize that’s not just any voice, it’s _Dave’s_. In that moment he’s taken one of his hands out in order to cup yours. He guides it to his ass and then tugs up, sitting in your palm and motioning for you to lift him. You take the hint, but you’re gonna drag this shit out.

    You carry him up a few inches. He bring his arm back into your mouth, ten fingers finding their way into your throat. He’s trying to drag himself in and you bite playfully at his shoulder blades to stop him, pinning him in place. You let go after just a second. But you make up for it by putting both hands on him, firmly grasping him and letting him know he’s not going anywhere. Earlier, you were kind of setting the pace by swallowing him, but most of it was unintentional. You want better control this time.

    Hoisting him a bit further, you bring his naval to your lips. His head is at the back of your mouth, probably eyeing the expanse of your throat. Your tongue coats his upper chest, sweeping over his nipples and tickling his abs. You leave shallow bite marks in his waist and back, pressing slowly and carefully, continually down. You bite down a little harder to keep him positioned as you move his legs. You let him sit there, squatting in one hand that’s cupping his shins. You lift his behind up so you can see that perfect ass. You place an index finger on one cheek and middle finger on the other. You massage this beauty. He moans inside you, encouraging you. Your teeth bite down a little harder, your fingers press a little firmer. You spread him out, missing the days you could fit your bulge inside. You take your middle finger off, quickly replacing it with your ring finger. The middle one finds a new home against Dave’s spread asshole. There’s no way you can fit, but you push up against it greedily anyways. Your tongue is slobbering, wishing it could help lubricate. Dave is enthusiastically moaning inside you, so the wave of saliva can’t be that bad. You can feel his hands running through it, can feel him shoving his chest down against your wet tongue. 

    Then Dave plants his hands on the bottom of your mouth. He pushes back, lifting his chest and scraping his back along your teeth. And he pushes his spread cheeks over that middle finger which breaks through and goes inside him. Dave lets loose a moan like never before. It is filled with ecstasy the likes of which you haven’t heard in what feels like eons. Only it’s completely different now, because it’s echoing inside your skull. With your other hand, you dip a finger into the corner of your mouth and draw out some of your spit. You curl it around your fingertip and push ever so slightly further into your boyfriend. He is panting inside you, arms curling around your tongue and clinging to it for dear life. He is rocking back and forth as best as he can, soaking up every minute of this. The two of you are making some great friction on his rump but you want more. Your finger is barely inside but it’s not making progress, so you switch things up a bit.

    You open your mouth even wider than before, taking a deep breath. Dave loses his grip on your tongue as his head and shoulders form a lump in your throat. His ass is just barely inside you and you keep that fingertip inside of it. Your other fingers, however, push his legs apart. You’re keeping him rooted in this new position. This new position where the fluids in your mouth can soak in and all around Dave’s midsection. This new position where your fingers can work together to squeeze and stretch Dave’s rump. Where your tongue laps at his chest and down, down to his crotch and dick. You lick that sweet member and almost instantly taste Dave’s juices mixing into your spit. You can’t really hear him moaning anymore, the sounds are too muffled now, but you know they’re there. They have to be, considering this glaze he’s coating you with. Man he is so delicious, every part of him, inside and out. So tender, juicy, filling you up. While he still had the chance, Dave stuck his arms out in front of him. He is reaching into you shaped like a fucking torpedo and you are so fucking ready to let that sucker go.

    With a practically audible ‘pop’ you pluck your fingertip out of Dave’s ass and flick him forward. You run your fingers along his luxurious thigh and hold his knee tantalizingly to your lips. His upper body is seriously down there now, your tongue rubbing along his dick and between his thighs. You hold one leg in each hand and properly tongue-fuck his crotch. Pushing the legs together to squeeze your tongue and press it firmly against his groin. Pulling them apart to stretch him wide and lap up every inch of skin you can. You do this repeatedly, all the while also rocking him forward and back, perpetually sweeping him around your throat. His feet twitch in front of you, letting you know he’s awake and almost certainly loving this as much as you are. Fuck, you hope so because you aren’t done yet.

    You bring Dave’s legs back together, your hands find new solace in the palms of his feet. Your rough fingertips tickle his heels and toes and push him deeper down. You bite down on his thighs, up, down again, up, bite right before his knees, up, and continue biting your way up this boyfriend ladder. He is filling up your mouth and throat so tightly and it feels fucking amazing, even more so the further he goes. His exploratory hands have gotten past the point his feet reached earlier and they are starving you. You are hungry for this man, way more than before. You lose track of your pace as suddenly you realize that’s his ankle your teeth have just found. Only his feet are outside of you now, jutting against your lips and wiggling in your fingers. It’s almost all of him and it’s amazing. You’re so close. You want all of him. You need all of him. But if you let go now you won’t be able to pull him back up. He trusts you, he’s still moving, but he isn’t making a fuss to have you pull him out just yet. So you have to try. You have to.

    Your teeth and lips keep Dave’s feet firmly in place as your hands leave to pick up the discarded towel. You brush the sand off and Dave taps his toes idly on your chin. Opening up, you pull one leg out just a little. You wrap the edge of the towel around his ankle and tie it off. You tug it a little tighter than you mean to, and it’s probably digging into him uncomfortably, but it shouldn’t be for long. Throughout this, Dave moves only slightly, enough to let you know he doesn’t object and hasn’t blacked out. So it’s time. You part your lips, your teeth, and you take the plunge. Or, Dave does.

    Firmly holding the opposite end of the towel, you swallow hard. In an instant, there is no more Dave feeling in your mouth, just a taught towel. He is entirely inside you. Where exactly, what organs or whatever you can’t say but it’s an amazing feeling. Your chest is heavy, your stomach rounder. You rub your torso with your free hand and wonder if he can feel that. For you, it’s an indescribable feeling, having an entire human being inside you like this. Moving, breathing, a secondary life force beating in sync with your own. It’s subtle, but he’s definitely wriggling inside you, filling you up, tickling you from the inside. And it feels so good. Your hand slides down to your shorts, palming your bulge. You moan from the pleasure, both external and internal.

    “Hey… Dave…” you say, awkwardly since there’s no one to look at while you speak. “Can you hear me? Um… one punch yes, I guess.”

    You feel a strong pulse in your gut. For humans, is this what a baby’s kick would be like? You sort of hope not because that shouldn’t be an erotic feeling. But this definitely is. You continue to rub yourself and take the kick as a _‘Yes’._

    “Did… did you find your shorts?” you continue. “One punch yes, two punches no.”

_     Yes. _

    “Mission accomplished then,” you say with a small chuckle. You wonder how the chuckle feels to him. Or your speaking. Your moaning. “... Since you got what you came for… does that mean you want to get out now?”

    There’s a hesitation. Then two punches. _No._

    You smile and exhale softly through your nose. In one hand, your fingers play idly with the corner of the towel, making sure to hold it tight. In your other hand, your bulge is squirming slowly and leaking happily. You moan once more.

    “Can… can you feel it… when I moan? Or laugh… or speak?”

_     Yes. _

    “Is it… good?”

    The single punch that hits you next rocks you and makes you gasp. You wait a second to see if that was a cry to be pulled out but nothing follows. Knowing Dave, that was probably his way of saying _‘Fuck yes’_. You laugh openly at the response, allowing yourself to break loose and hoping the rumble sends waves down your chest for Dave to enjoy. 

    Slowly, you recline back into the sandy beach. You pump your bulge in your palm and moan. You increase the speed and start to pant. You can feel him deep inside you, and it’s almost like he’s pressing into your prostate though you don’t think he’s actually that far down. But fuck the semantic shit. He is in there somewhere, teasing your insides in a really fucking good way. You start calling his name, repeating it between heavy breaths. You push your swim trunks down so your bulge can see the light. So close. You rub along the entire exposed length, arc your back, and within seconds you cum. As it splashes on your chest, you moan so loud it’s more like wailing. Your entire body is rocked from pleasure, the experience twice as amazing as ever before thanks to Dave’s added movements. You collapse into the sand, still panting. Ready or not, you think it’s best he come out now.

    You sit back up. Carefully, you pull on the towel, then Dave’s foot, then his leg, drawing him out like a magician with tied up handkerchiefs. It’s a little awkward when you reach the torso, mainly Dave’s shoulders and arms, but you manage. The moment he is completely out and finding footing in the sand, he gasps for air, tosses his reclaimed shorts triumphantly into the air, and yanks off his towel and goggles.

    “Are you-” he puts a hand to your lips to cut you off before you can say anything. Still breathing heavily, he throws the goggles away and looks you dead in the eyes.

    “I was seconds away from a third orgasm,” he says, somehow dead serious, angry, and ecstatic all at once. “If you coulda pulled a little slower, I would definitely have cum in your throat.”

    You are about to apologize but he stops you yet again, this time by pushing you back into the sand and kneeling over your mouth, legs spread wide.

    “And I’m gonna fucking cum in your throat one way or another, now open up, dude.”

    You are more than happy to oblige him. You open wide and he just drops. It’s an amazing fucking split, to be honest. His thighs are poking out the corners of your mouth, shins resting on your shoulders. Your lips close around his waist. His crotch and just his crotch are back inside you yet again, just like how his hands have returned to massaging your scalp. But this time, the way he tugs on your hair is needy and desperate. He’s panting heavily, crying out to you.

    “Tongue… teeth… all of it… please… I need all of it,” he says. You lick. “Karkat…” You bite. “Karkat…” You moan into him. “Karkat!”

    With a loud cry and a body spasm, Dave goes nearly limp above you. His fingers relax. One hand tenderly fingers your horn. His back curves so he can look lovingly into your face. And running down your tongue is the taste of Dave and sweet, sweet intimacy. After a solid minute of this, he pushes himself up. You part your lips and let him find a more comfortable place to sit. He settles on your chest, running two fingers through the load you left there.

    “We’re gonna need more towels,” he finally says. “Or a longer one. Whatever’s easier.”

    “I think we should learn morse code,” you respond. He laughs and so do you.

    “Maybe we should try adding some sauces and spices, that kinda shit,” he says.  “See what’s the most delicious Strider meal we can make for ya.”

    “We’ve already found it,” you say, and you mean it 100%. You rest a hand on his leg and rub it idly, enamored with this boy.

    “You corny fuck,” he says. He brings his fingers up to his lips, looks lazily into the distance, and licks up the troll juice he’s collected. He looks back down at you and smirks.

    “We’re definitely doing this again soon,” he says, “but for now we needa wash off. We’re gross.”

    You laugh and carry him into the ocean, basking in the warm water and warmer afterglow. 


End file.
